101 Things to do in Walmart with the Akatsuki
by catxlizard
Summary: When you're Cousin is Itachi Uchiha, there isn't much fun in the summertime, but when he gives you a quest with his "Gang" to get kicked out of every walmart in the county, who can say no?
1. Chapter 1

**ME AND THE AKATSUKI IN .. WALMART :O **

**catlizard is officially BORED**

**Caitlyn: Well I found this huge list of 101 things to do in walmart.. but what if I do this with.. THE AKATSUKI!?!?! Make that 102 because I am adding on 1 later xD**

**This is 1-10 :) **

I sigh angrily, being cousin's with Itachi was horrible, but his plan for summer was something I always wanted to do. So I agreed to get kicked out of every walmart in the county with him and his "Gang". Goody!

I sigh as I walk into the store looking at the list. Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations.. hmm easy enough.

I get paired out with Tobi, for the rest of this, the other were doing other jobs to distract and film our doings. We pull the carts out of the 4 slots and I place them all over the womens beauty department, the clothes, and the health department.

"WOO!" I yell as I sail the last cart into the medicine section. I heard a few screams and giggled gleefully.

"TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO PRETTY LADY" yelled Tobi running across the store away from a old women who he had obviously hit with a cart.

"Uh.. Ma'am" I yell standing in front of her and Tobi " Sorry I didn't mean to loose track of him! I was just looking at what to buy and my retarded brother slipped away from me!" I said sternly glaring daggers at him. Which was true, but he wasn't really retarded he was just.. putting up a act.

She nods sympathetically and walks away. I sweat drop and scold Tobi for his dumbness. He growls and just hits me over the head. I roll my eyes and take out the list again... Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store.. I squealed with my brother as we ran all the way over to the kids section.

I grabbed a little Barbie pink car and started Driving it all the way to the front of the store. Tobi had trouble fitting in one so he just rode on the back of a little kids car with Deidara driving it. Did I mention it was JOHN DEER :O I wonder what he looked like anyway, hope it was hot!

I started driving around the front of the store and the employees just stare at us like we are idiots. I ram over a fat lady giving out Smiley Stickers to little kids, which scares the little kids away. The lady clearly has a broken nose and I just slowly back away like nothing happened. Deidara of course explodes a cashier's shoes with acid. Had no idea where the hell he got that but I just laughed. I didn't even look where I was going because I hit the manager who was glaring at me. I tried to run him over but it didn't work.. wait was he liked 7 feet tall or something?!?

I feel someone pick me up by the top of my shirt and throw me outside the building. Here comes Deidara and Tobi sailing right out the door.

I laugh my ass off at Deidara's remark. He hit Tobi over the head and growled at him for being a stupid ass.

"Deidara." I say and he looks at me " YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" I scream and hug him. He was definitely shocked to being hugged by me, and best of all Tobi kicked Deidara off me :D

We made our way over to another Walmart a street down from the way there I was assigned my new Hell partner, Hidan! My brother was to pissed off at Deidara to go. Can't believe he was that protective. -.-"

When me and Hidan walked in the store, the others followed close behind and appeared to be "Shopping".

"Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day... COOL!" I yelled, excitedly. Hidan cussed so I wasn't going to put that at ALL! I flipped him off and we headed off to the alarm clock section. I set them all at every 10 minutes. Hidan just made sure no one walked in on me. When I was done I smiled proudly and just went on to the next one. We would know what we had accomplished in a little bit.

I read the next one aloud too. "Start playing football; see how many people you can get to join in, Hidan I have no effin idea how to play this so YOU are going to be the leader of this" I thrusted a football from the sports section at him. " I'll join in ,in a minute." To my surprise he didn't do anything about it, just winked at me, which I could literally hear my brother going nuts a few aisles down. I sigh and as he is yelling if anyone wants to play football , I join in and a guy and his little girl do too.

I trip over my own feet a few times, get caught by Hidan, Throw the ball into the wall and WHAM all the alarm clocks in the store go DING DONG DING DONG on full volume. I laugh my ass off as the little girl clings to Hidan's leg telling him that she loves him (AWW MOMENT) but it is short lived when Hidan kicks the little girl into her dads arm and puts his arm around my waist, which I didn't agree on and says "Sorry already got a girl I love" and walks away with my me kicking him in the balls.

I stop by the main door and stare at the next one GAPING! Hidan looks at it and Snickers and looks at the Hidden Camera in Pein's Hair. "Run up to an employee (preferably a male) while squeezing your legs together and practically yell at him "I need some tampons!!"" I hear everyone laughing there asses as I growl at them. I twitch, and Yell " does that mean I have to bleed -.-"!?!?!" everyone sweat drops. "Well that is up to you.." Hidan snickers evilly. "Okay thank GOD" I hear Hidan yell JASHIN! When I'm walking to the rest room casually.

A few minutes later a male employee walks by and I jump behind him while squeezing my legs together and wham..

" I NEED SOME F_____ TANMPONS!" I scream at the top of lungs setting the guy spiraling into the poor floor. Looking at me Mouth Agape.

"Are you gonna sit there and watch me BLEED ALL OVER THE DAMN TILE OR ARE YOU GONNA GET ME A TAMPON!" I scream again hearing a thud, must be the guys trying not to laugh.

He suddenly stands up goes over to the intercom, and says "Aisle 25, Women needs Tampon, Security." And smirks at me. I scream and grab the intercom "JUST GET ME A TAMPON!" A few minutes later a lady walks up to me and gives me a box of tampon, sports flex. I smile and squeal my thanks and hop off to the rest room. I casually put my "Gift from Heaven" into mu purse and wait about 5 minutes. I walk out to see everyone smirking.

"A girl has to do what a girl has to do." I smile happily. And everyone looks at me like I'm nuts and I hear Someone say, Damn did she over do it..

"I over did what? A girl who needs one needs one right Konan" I smirk as I hand her the "Gift from Heaven" and her face goes 10 shades of scarlet, which by the way did not go good with her. I sigh as I look at the next one, my partner in crime will be.. KONAN!

"Konan dear come here" I show her the list and she nods. I grab Kisame, and Zetsu too. "Okay" I look at Pein's hair again and .. "Try on Bra's and walk around the sewing and fabric department and see what happens, probably for people who do not wish to get arrested." I smile. "That is where you come in boys." I grab Zetsu's hand and drags him all the way, he got glares from all the guys with that. Kisame just follows. We get to the bra department, time for some LACE.

I pull out a hot pink lace and throw it at Zetsu. He gapes and gulps at me. I see him go over to the Changing room, and so does Kisame. Me and Konan giggle evilly until..

"HOW THE F___ DO YOU PUT THIS THING ON" which came from both directions. I sighed as I walked into Zetsu's stall because Konan refuses to do either.

"DAMN ZETSU YOU'RE BUILT :O!" I scream and start poking him and his abs are as hard as STONE! I start trying to hook the bra up and it works perfectly. I jump out and I get a jealous look from Konan.

"Come on you can go feel, those things are as hard as STONE.." I smirk at her and she happily skips on into Zetsu's stall. I walk over to Kisame and stare at what Konan has picked out for him. A green froggie bra. As Kisame takes off his shirt I gasp. He is more built the ZETSU. Damn... I hook up the bra to him and I smirk. This was going to be hilarious. I walk out and open the door to Zetsu stall, and Konan is on a full out make out. I SCREAM and..

"MY VIRGIN EYES" I scream ever so loudly Tobi comes over here and literally puts his hands over my eyes while I'm having a panic attack.

After the incident, Pein and Konan break up :( Poor Konan just couldn't resist Zetsu's hotness could she. Anyway time to put my plan into action. I drag Kisame and Zetsu through the Aisles, put them in the middle of I hear people screaming nudist at the top of their lungs, I grab Zetsu and and Kisame and put their shirts back on and throw them in my HUGE camping bag. I have the guys drag us out of the door and I open it up with they are in the back of the car.

I start laughing so hard, Hidan "bumps" Into me and kisses me on the lips. Hehe Tobi tried to smother him and screams " WHY MUST YOU BE SO DAMN HOT ROOREN?!" he yells angrily and throws me in the front seat with Pein. We drive another block around and here comes the.. SUPER WALMART. I squeal at the next one, this one I could definitely do. When we get there Tobi walks by me to make sure no one makes another move on me. I push him off and grab Konan, she will be my partner in crime again. I look at Pein's hair and say.. "Try On Bras over the top of you're clothes!" I hear them all laughing silently as I make my way over to the "Bra Department in bright Yellow Letters, with Konan of course!

I smile happily as I grab a bright yellow bra, to go over my black shirt and pay for it. I go into the changing stall and put the bra over my outfit. Thank you JASHIN it was not padded. I looked to see Konan with a Bright Pink bra with her Dark blue Shirt. Heh goes with her I guess. I run out happily and see people staring at me.

"Naw you people just don't no hotness when you see it" I smile at them and waltz over to Konans stall.

"Come on we need to complete this by the end of the summer if you dont mind." I bang on the door and it swings open to see, Konan with the bra on huddling in a corner looking at a damn Tarantula.

"RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES THE PET ZOO LET OUT A BOMB!" I scream and grab Konan and we run for our Lives while everyone is rushing out the doors thinking what I said was true. I twitch as we calmly walk out to the car where the guys are waiting for us. We head down about 5 blocks into another Walmart.

My partner in crime for this is.. :O Sasori! I let him read the note thing and I face Pein's Hair again. " Make a Trail of Orange Juice on the ground to.. the man's rest room :)" I smile at him ruffling his hair, DAMN HIS HAIR WAS SOFT. I hand him his orange juice, not really wanting to take away my hand and he does his thing. He pours the orange juice over the ground and into the mens rest room. He walks out as calmly as he went in.

A few minutes later over the intercom it says.. "Clean up from Front of store to Man's Rest rooms on the west side! Trail of GIFTS!" says a girls voice giggling over the intercom. I smirk as I look at the next one, oh DAMNNN this was gonna be good. I grab Itachi, and I whisper in his ear and his eyes go wide.

I smile at the Camera "While walking around the store, sing in you're loudest voice possible, Sex, and CANDY!" I smirk as Hidan starts laughing his ass off and puts his arm around me again, not a wise choice when my over protective brother was right by you.

Me and Itachi calmly walk up to the front of the store.

Btw my singing is Underlined and Bold. His is Bold and ITALITCS!

I cough a little bit getting everyone's attention.

**Hangin' round downtown by myself  
And I had so much time  
To sit and think about myself  
And then there she was  
Like double cherry pie  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco superfly  
I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely is a dream**

I see everyone looking at me terrified and slowly covering the kids ears.

_**Hangin' round downtown by myself  
And I had too much caffeine  
And I was thinkin' 'bout myself  
And then there she was  
In platform double suede  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco lemonade  
I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction**_

**Mama this surely is a dream  
Mama this surely is a dream  
I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely is a dream  
Mama this surely is a dream  
Yeah mama this must be my dream **

We sang this 5 times around the store, and we got kicked out right on the last verse, it sucked though because Itachi was finally LAUGHING! Damn how long did that take to get out of him, hell was I to even know.

We head over to the next one right down the block. I smirk as I walk into the next store. I look at the camera and say " Walk up to a random employee and tell him in a official tone, We got a code red in housewares, and see what happens" I don't hear any laughing yet.

I walk over to a employee and sure enough as I tell him that they have a Code red, He runs over with a Medical kit, bandages and has the Police on phone, the SWAT team comes out of no where, and explodes the entire store. I gape at this.

"Tobi." I say and he looks at my flabbergasted "Remind me to dye my hair!" I yell as we run out of the store laughing, I look at this store and smile, thus begins my royal summer getting kicked out of every walmart in the county :)

**END OF CHAPTER ONE :O**

**Caitlyn: Damn I had a lot of fun writing this story! I surely did. Ill post the next one when I can, Hope I get a review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**101 things to do in WALMART WITH THE AKATSUKI :)**

**Thanks to my first reviewers, Flames Chaos and Wolf, and Sakuraxsaasuke13, sorry to tell you but you CAN get arrested for some of these xD. **

**11-20**

After a good nights rest and about 3 hours waiting for colored contacts, which had to be red, I almost looked like the rest of my family! Anyway enough about my family issues. We drive about 2 miles down the road and to a pretty humungous super walmart! I squealed happily but Tobi wouldn't let me go over to hug anyone. Which sent me into extreme pout mode.

No bother It would only help me with the next one, with my laptop I searched " What is the Polka Station for Fire Country" it just happened to be after my most favorite one. 105.2 was the station. As we walked into the store I can feel Tobi glaring extreme daggers into everyone. I sighed and decided to make this day more interesting. In the middle of the road I drop kick Tobi and he falls into the pretty little ground. I rush to the other side.

Tobi happens to be knocked out, which makes me only laugh harder. I start spitting onto extreme strangers, and getting hit in the face twice by people with grocery carts. I hmphed and sat by the edge of the store, people were just so damn mean :(. After Pein threw Tobi in the car he just smirked at me and I smirked back.

I skipped happily into the store getting stares from strangers. I look towards Pein's Hair and say.. "Tune all the radios to a polka station, turn them all off and turn up all the volumes to the max." No laughs, damn why wasn't anyone cheery today?!? I grab Sasori by the hand and drag him all the way to the Electronic Section and pushed him over to keep guard. I screwed around with all the radios for about 10 minutes, I broke 2 of them in a minute, which was NOT my mistake, Sasori kept on tickling me :(

"I blame you" I hiss angrily, as I hit him over the head. And he just smirks at me. I sigh as I turn them all off and hook them up to a little wireless remote and put them all on max. I run to Sasori and we move onto the next one, nothing funny yet.

Wait.. I twitch and I notice Sasori's hair looks soft. DAMNIT RESIST... THE...SOFTNESS.. But sadly I cannot for I have a weakness to his hair. I touch his hair and I melt literally. Sasori just blinks at me as I'm leaning on him and his face goes 15 shades of red. I look at the remote and note.. turn it on in 10 minutes!

I look over to Pein's Hair again. "PLAY WITH THE AUTOMATIC DOORS :)" I squeal loudly and jump onto Sasori's back. "RUN FOREST RUN!" And I note once again peoples stares are looking at me and Sasori. I shield my face from them and nuzzle my face into his neck and note to myself. He smells awesome..

"Sasori?"

"Yeah.."

"What cologne do you wear?!"

"You like it?" He smirks but then we run into a the automatic doors that say IN.

"OWIE!!!" I scream as I fly off his back and onto Kisame, which triggers him to fall into Itachi, Which triggers him to Fall into Pein, and a huge WHAM is heard through out the store as I press the button by mistake. Ugly Polka music comes on full blast, and I scream into Kisame ear's, which causes him to yell into Itachi's and causes Itachi to yell into Pein's , and Pein Chokes on air.

Tobi runs in confused and when he sees Kisame with his arm around my waist. I can see him fuming and he yells "RAPE" I immediately jump up, grab Sasori's hand which he turns PINK! And I turn a little bit pink myself because I am clinging onto to him so long, We run through all the In and Out doors 10 times until we are dizzy, we fall over each other and I snuggle to him passing out from laughter.

**TOBI'S POV FOR A LITTLE**

I growl at Kisame, and start kicking him. I just stare at Pein and Itachi looking at me really confused on what just happened. But then I see they are doing the list, I had not idea what was on that list but I did not know RAPE was included!

I hear my younger sisters laughter and I see her and Sasori, HAND IN HAND, running around the damn in and out automatic doors, The hand in Hand part made me really really PISSED off. I stare at him, more anger builds up as I'm kicking Kisame harder and more damn harder until Pein has to Pry me off. Which I am still kicking after. Then I see them Topple over each other which BLOWS my limits, and then I see her SNUGGLE up to him and she eyes close and it appears she is ASLEEP. That blew over my limits more than it just blowing over.

I stare. If I was a rabid animal, I would be literally foaming from the mouth with anger. I can see Sasori smiling at her with his hand in her HAIR. As I throw Pein off me I stomp over and The smiling Sasori Looks up to see my fist. I pick up my little sister as everyone runs over to help Sasori. I snort they should be helping ROOREN for god sakes. I walk out to the car, carefully lower my little sister in the front seat and buckle her in. I just walk away, time for Madara to come out. I smirk as I walk away.

**Rooren's Pov.**

I wake up to someone worriedly shaking me screaming if I'm alright, I immediately grab my Head and look up to see Konan, and the rest of the Akatsuki looking at me.

"What the Hell Happened.." I look around for my Brother, No sign of him but I do see Sasori with a BLACK EYE. My mouth goes agape, I lunge out of the seat and poke Sasori in the eye.

"SASORI HUN :O WHATTTT THE HHHELLLLLL HAPPPPENNNNEDDD" I scream as everyone looks shocked. I suddenly grab Pein's camera and look at the last 10 minutes of tape. The polka music going off... Sasori running into the door, Pein falling over.. And Tobi walking in! Pein filming us running around, and Tobi kicking the hell out of Kisame.. I darken damn Tobi just blew his cover for shore... And me falling toppling over with Sasori and us being side by side.. my passing out.. Sasori with his hand in my hair..

"Well F___ Madara must of blew his top.." I stop at what I just said in front of the Akatsuki. Didn't Tobi tell me not to say his real name.. Ohhh Snapplesss..

"Madara...??" Asks everyone BUT Pein I stare at him and Mouth 'Tobi Told ya right?' he nods. 'Do I have to explain..' he nods but there is a sad glint in his eye. I sigh.

"It was fun while it lasted.. Anyway Madara is really Tobi, Tobi didn't like the fact that he was growing up and declared one summer he was going to change his name and attitude. From the overpowering person, that would of shorely made a great Lawyer, to a guy that sounds like he is a ratard." I smile but my words slurred at the end because a little tear slivered down my cheek silently. And the one little tear turned into many of them.

After an hour or two we decided to move on with or without Madara. But in the back of me and Pein's mind soon we would see Madara again and it would not end up in a good way. That was when I started clinging to Sasori making sure this guy was safe. Because if I left him alone for one minute it might be the end of him.

We got to the next town, and to the next Walmart it was really small for a walmart. I look at Pein's hair and say with the happiest smile I can.. " Sorry for the last interruption we will be including it in the SERIES anyway, the next one is.. Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!..." etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment." I smile as we get out of the car and walk into the store.

I run up to a lady with Sasori to a lady with a little girl , "Hi! I haven't seen you in a so LONG girl! Aww Who is this!" I say in my loudest indoor voice. She looks at me confused but them looks at the people staring at her "Yeah! I haven't seen you in a long time too! This is my Daughter Yuki, and who is that.." She says smiling at Sasori. " You're boyfriend?" I can tell she is trying to embarrass me " Well YEP!" I smile at her " This is Sasori!" I smile and he just blinks for a second and waves. " Well weird I didn't see him in High school.." she says.. I suddenly stop thinking for a thing to say " We met on.. eHarmony?" I say confusingly.

"Proof that you're dating..." She says.. My heart stops.. "In front of you're daughter...??" Sasori speaks up in his Husky voice, I snicker. "Oh Fine" She faces her daughter away in the cart. " Now .. Proof..?" My face goes dead white, DAMN! This chick was good.

"Well okay!" Hell I knew that Madara was probably watching, but before I want to dig myself out of this Sasori grabs me and we start to make out. I hear someone fall over, I hear Hidan cursing wishing that was him, I hear Kisame hissing, and I hear Madara cussing in his regular voice. F___ I knew it!When the lady steps back a little bit, I push Sasori off a little bit so he knows it is time to stop. But damn did he have to steal my first make out session like that -.-"

"Have you're proof yet.." I smile at her and then suddenly she says " Nope!" She smiles and hands me and him.. Condoms.. Sasori's face goes Dead white and my cheeks blush slightly, I hear someone knocking over vitamins and the Akatsuki laughing there asses off.

She smiles at me "Use protection girl, it will help ya go a long way and I'll help you buy that!" She smiles at me and I feel like I'm about to faint. I force Sasori to carry it but still cling onto him to make sure Madara doesn't grab him. But then when we get to the check out line, she BUYS it for us and winks at us. And gives it to us in the bag.

When she is gone I fall over. I then suddenly look around and slowly "drop" the Condoms on the floor and just walk away like nothing happened. I grab Sasori's hand and run but then suddenly I feel someone grab Sasori. My heart stops as I am pulled along too. A janitors room.. OH CRAP NOT AGAIN. I push Sasori in the corner and a hand out of no where pushes me down onto the floor, I cough a little bit and Pein bangs on the door. I see Madara stop in mid swing. Staring in Surprise. I mutter..

"Hell no not again will you hurt someone like you did.. Madara.." I mutter as I call 911 on my cell phone and the police raid the place just as I hit 1-1 they take my brother away.

I Mutter unhappily as I brush off everything that just happened and walk out without even a simple glance to my brother.

"I think It is time to change stores" I say without the slightest hint of sadness in my voice I was happy that bastard of a shithole brother was away from Sasori, and the rest of the guys I would like in my life.

"So Sasori what Cologne do you wear?!" he just shook his head.

"So you aren't going to tell me.." I say going into pout mode.

"I'll kisss youuuu~" I say sweetly.

He smirks "Woodsy" was all he said.

"That is like nooo help." I whine

"Are you going to kiss me yet or not..?"

"OH NO I WILL NOT BASTARD!" I grab a crockpot from the kitchen display and start throwing it at him. Who knew I had to buy that damn thing even if I didn't mean to break it!

I sigh as I walk up to the check out line and buy that 200 dollar crockpot, I chuckle darkly as I bought it, It was new one not the broken one, I just stuffed that one in the box. But then the lady hands me the Condoms and smiles. I twitch.

Hidan who was standing by me smirked. I slapped him and just walked out the store knowing the next one was a little bit not for this store after the incident.

After about a block down the next walmart appeared. I squealed, and I looked at Pein's Camera again.

"While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who BUYS this shit, anyway?" I grab Deidara and whisper in his ear "HELL NO" "COME ON IT'S ONLY THIS ONE TIME" I plead. "I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Deidara looks at me and Smirks.

**Sasori's Pov :) **

I knew this smirk, I growl, he wants something outta her and he isn't going to have it this girl is MINE.

**Rooren's Pov :) **

I stare at Sasori as he growls and Deidara just backs off. I sigh, Sasori must know this smirk then. Deidara just shakes his head and sighs..

"Since you're already "claimed" I can't do nothing so.. Only this once!" He mutters.

I squeal "THANKS DEIDARA! Wait.. Claimed..?" I ask confusingly. He just shakes his head and I push him in the store. I get out some out a Tea-Shirt, a Bra, to make him look at least some girly in that area, and some tennis shoes.

I push him into the changing room. A few minutes later..

"HOW THE F___ DO YOU PUT THIS ON?!?" one again I rush to the rescue. And to see.. Deidara has a mouth on his CHEST?!?

"HOLY MOTHER OF A F___" I scream and I pass out in that room.

A few minutes later I look up to see Deidara looking at me curiously.

"You think I'm a freak don't you" he pouts at me.

"NO!" I yell "You just scared me that is all!"

He smirked " Than you'll give me something.. hmmm...?" He smirks using his speech problem at me.

I twitch.. He puts his hand on me shoulder. 1... He leans in closer.. 2.. again.. 3... again.. 4... again.. 5... again.. 6... again.. 7... he is a inch from my mouth when I scream..

"RAPE!" And I start flinging myself at the walls Deidara tries to calm me down.

"CALM DOWN YEAH!" He yells trying to get me off the wall and he holds onto me to long again.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE! DEAR GOD HIDAN, SASORI,KONAN, KISAME,ZETSU,PEIN,KONAN,KAKAZU AND GOD EVEN TOBI FOR ALL I F_______ CARE SAVE ME!" I struggle against Deidara. Screaming louder and louder until I see that Hidan breaks down the door.

Hidan flings himself at Deidara screaming something along the lines of "snot nosed b____ of a ba_____ trying to take away a girls f______ innocence!" I watch horrifyingly shaking with fear from a corner. I sense a disturbance from a long way away..

**IN THE COUNTY JAIL WITH TOBI!:O**

Tobi feels a disturbance along the lines of rape from his Sister. My eyes widen as I start flinging myself at the walls for no reason at all. Screaming "RAPE!" Telapathic brain waves get sent to my brain and I notice in my mind as I tune in.. Hidan has saved her :) "YAY!!" Tobi screams as the gaurds mention I am insane.

**Back with me and the hell breakers :)**

After Hidan gave Deidara a hell of a pounding he tried of the clothes with the help of a store manager. I refused to go anywhere near him, He comes out looking at himself in the mirror and yells..

"WHO BUYS THIS SHIT ANYWAY!" In front of the store manager, I see her shooting daggers at him and walks away muttering something along the lines of "if this happens again.." and what not.

I look at the next one. I look at Pein's hair and say "Repeat Number 14 again, for your info number 14 was the last thing we did by the way." And I walk over to the Jewelery Department.

I look at this Heart Pendant curiously and scream "WHO BUYS THIS SHIT ANYWAY?!" And I see the store manager fuming at me and throws all of us out. I sigh and I scream again..

"PARTY POOPER!" and stalk back to the car, carefully staying away from Deidara. We silently drive away from the hell of a store. And the next one I say to the Camera "Try Different pairs of **WOMENS **painties on you're head and walk around the store casually." I smirk at this one, my partner shall be Konan, I know she at least has some of these in the back somewhere. As we get there I step outta the car, and whisper this to Konan she smiles but blushes a bit. I throw stuff over the front seat, even MY suitcase, I grab out some of Konans "LACEY" underwear, by the way I said Lacey out loud. I twitch as the guys are going through my Suitcase.

"OUT OF THE SUITCASE" I yell shielding my stuffed Animal. And putting every one of my stuff inside my suitcase, and glaring daggers at everyone, I put the Blue LACEY underwear on my head and Konan puts on the "THONG" on her head, which I gasp at. I gape at her and just casually walk up to the store. I see drivers eyes widen as they drive into the store walls watching us in disbelief. I walk into the store and get ready to do the next one.

"Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins. Oh and by the way we are leaving these on for the next 3 ones :) That will mark the end of our precious day!" I look at the guys and gives them the task of "getting the gifts" from the rest room. About 15 minutes later, they come back looking disgustingly at the things in front of them.

"Now put them all in the hands of the mannequins!" They sigh as they put them all in the hands of the mannequins for the passing 2 hours. And I smirk as I casually light one on fire. I grab a bag of M&M's from the candy slot look at Pein and say " Put M&M's on Layaway." I go up to the store manager..

"Can I put these on layaway?" I say sweetly.

"No."

"WHY!?!" I yell confusingly.

"Because you won't kiss me.." He smirks.

The store exploded. Yes from the methane gas from the cow poop the guys got from the cows in the restroom. I wonder what they had been eating. Sadly the store manager did NOT survive. I smirk as we drive away slowly to another walmart store for the next two.

"PLAY SOCCER WITH A GROUP OF FRIENDS!" I scream as I grab a soccer ball from the back and I was the ref, as I dressed in my "smexi" referee outfit as the others were placed on teams of four.

One was Sasori, Pein, Kisame, and Hidan! And the other was Konan, Kakazu, Zetsu and well the new person joining our adventure was... SAKURA my bestie from Sasgays side. xD As I monitored the game I went up to a cash register I took out some tropical flavored skittles, looks at pein who was moving and looking at me "As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!"" and as I said that I gave them to the lady, and I look mesmerized and said.. "WOW MAGIC :O"!

As the game slowly ended because we broke about 7 mirrors, Sasori's Team won and he got a cute little kiss from me and a promise of skittles when this all was over -.-" Like I would buy him anything!

As we drove our way to a motel, to lazy to drive home. I fell asleep on Sasori's Shoulder. Yep before taking the contacts out. DAMNIT!

**IN THE THIS CHAPTER**

**I feel like such a dork posting twice in one weekend but my friends abandoned me and left me and forgot about me :( So I had nothing else to do but finish chapter two!**


	3. Chapter 3

101 Things to do in Walamart... WITH THE AKATSUKI :)

**Sorry about the fluff last chapter wasn't very impressed with it myself but that pretty much adds up all this stories fluff :) So I've been thinking what If I added another OC Here... Since my cousin thought it was a bright idea ( Living with you're cousin sucks if you know what I mean.. ) She has read every fan fiction I have written so she wants to be in the Fan fictions, so this is where I INDROTUCE HERE TO THE WORLD :O **

**This is 21-30 :)**

Rooren sighed, looking at her text messages on the sofa the next morning. Twenty-five from her cousin who wanted to do this with us. I don't understand slightly but I smiled. This girl was even more crazier than I was, but no she was NOT more crazy than me on.. SKITTLES :O

I ran right outta my motel room knocked down Sasori and Deidara's and tackled the nearest one. Which was Deidara...

WHAM! We broke through a wall and I started squealing through the guys ear..

"MY COUSIN ISH COMING MY COUSIN ISH COMING" I squealed over and over.. I really loved my cousin even though Itachi hated her living guts, Did I mention she was his.... ADOPTED SISTER ?! I didn't notice everyone was filing into the hall ways wondering what had just happened.

I twitched as I grabbed a shotgun out of the closet, I was by the way in Camouflage Pajamas and my hair was was in disarray. Shooting out in random directions. Someone was going to die today and It was NOT ME!

I stuck to the wall like glue and Sasori stared at me like I was nuts and that is when we broke the SECOND wall. Sasori did it this time OF COURSE! He tackled me throwing the Gun at the wall and staring at me.

"Did you have anything.. that makes you hyper this morning..." He said, and his face was very close to mine.. **(look I need a little fluff now and again .. don't kill me :( )**

"May-may-may-may-bay.." I stuttered wait.. he touched me for longer than seven seconds.. Wait I don't give a Sh__ if Sasori rapes me or not.. Giggle, because it wouldn't be counted as RAPE silly goose!

Sasori just sighed looked at all the Akatsuki members looking at them, and also complete strangers. I saw him glare at them all as he got up and walked back into the hall. I twitched and looked at them.

"Well I didn't know that was gonna happen." I shrugged as I went back to the room and changed into a White T-Shirt and put over it a Plaid Shirt, mid sleeved that was White and Pink. And my white shorts and then my Pink Flip Flops. I grabbed a Pony Tail and put my hair up into a high tail that looked like an Umbrella, I put my stuff back in my Suitcase .

I texted my Cousin to meet us at the Walmart by Jcpennies in about 15 minutes. I walked to the restroom and brushed my teeth, and put in my Contacts of course I checked myself out and smiled, even though the red contacts made my eyes look pink today. DAMNIT!

Walking out to the car I threw my suitcase in the back and sat next to Sakura and Konan, Sakura was wearing a black Tank top and White Capris, and her black Flip Flops. Konan was wearing her screen tee that said 'Goodbye HATERS HATERS HATERS HATERS' over and over again some white white short shorts, and flip flops.. Heh well I know now why she got that shirt, I EVEN HATE THIS CHICK. I hum happily as we ride over to the store.

I squee as I see a girl with brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and green eyes that shine a million ways. A black mid sleeved Hoodie and her Black Capris and then then flats. I sigh she never did learn how to run. When Pein parked the car I jumped outta the window, LITERALLY! And I ran across the rode causing a wreck and tackled the girl.

"AREKUSHISU-CHAN!" I screamed ever so loudly the whole place went silent, even the cars didn't even seem to move.

"Roar Roar Can't.. Breathe.. God... DAMNIT!" She screamed struggling against my bear hug of death.

"AREKU!" I kept hugging her and then I felt someone struggling to pull me off. I glared up to see none other than.. SASORI :O I b____ slapped him and tackled Areku again. I heard him fuming, literally I heard crackling and him growling as he called Deidara over to help Arekushisu. And he pulls her away from me I'm struggling against Sasori and then I hear Sasori gasp.

I twitch to see none other than.. BRITNEY SPEARS :O AT A WALMART. I scream as she walks by the door and glares at Me and hands Sasori her number. I stand there mouth agape twitching, wait aren't we supposed to be doing the list.. I shrug as I start lunge at Britney Spears and everyone is trying to hold me back from the "girl screaming in FEAR" oh no!

A few moments later Areku starts being a B____ and B_____ slapping me every damn moment she can asking me how much of a FOOL I am, on how close I had came to getting a LAWSUIT! Over something as attacking the son of a B____.

I walk into the walmart looking at the crumpled up list and read towards Pein's Hair and say.. "Move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas." I slowly took in the surroundings.. Wet floor signs everywhere, Poifect. Just Poifect.. (PRONOUNCED POE-OUI-FICT)

I make the boys distract the employees and shut down the cameras as us the four lone girls, Spread out to the Four parts of the stores with.. Of course our Perfume that attracts boys like puppies to cats, and our walkie talkies! I was in Quadrant 4 while Sakura was in 3 and Konan was in 2 while Areku is 1.

I start moving the signs into the HUGE book section that was the size of the Video Game Department and Electronics. When I was done I heard people screaming over my walkie talkie and I heard Sakura screaming faintly at least. "THE PERFUME WORKS TO MUCH AREKUSHISU, KONAN AND ROOREN GOD DANGIT HELP ME!" I heard loud foot steps coming this way. I gape at this, all the Akatsuki members other than Sasori are damn following Sakura, and all the GUY EMPLOYEES! She runs past me with pleading eyes and I immediately jump in front of the stampede knowing it wouldn't stop them.

Dramatic much right? But as they come so close Itachi jumps over to me and puts me on his back and jumps outta the crowd I squee as I hug him knowing it didn't really help Sakura.. So I just left her there smirking at her pleading and screaming for them to not rape her. She has to have a little bit of tough love.

I walked over to to the camping department threw out a tent and looked up at Sasori's hand because Pein was chasing Sakura.

" Set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath!" I smile at him and he gapes.

I look at the tent I set up, I looked like a Kindergartener had put the thing together. I sighed as I sat in the front of it, the little girl walks by and looks at me.

"Ma'am" she tugs a little on my hair, "What are you doing with a tent?! Can I camp out too?!" She squealed.

"Well shore girly! But you gotta bring us huge pillows from Bed and Bath section over there!" I pointed and she nodded as a lady with 6 kids runs by and she looks at me, and I notice she is the lady I babysitted for when I was younger.

"Can you watch over my kids for a day please!? My husband is in the hospital and I just can't drive them all over the place!" She screams at me and I twitch, as I nod and she hands me all her kids and runs off.

"She better not make it look like I stole them.." I mutter as the little girl comes back with 20 pillows, when she sees the 6 kids she hugs them all.

"FAMILY" She yells and pulls them into the tent. I sigh looking up at the snickering Sasori, just then Sakura runs by death glaring at me. I glare right back at her, and flip Sasori off as we pull out the list, which his now newly written in.. :O printer ink!

I grab the youngest and pull him up in my arms. While the other 6 kids walk holding Sasori's hands, IMAGINE THE CUTENESS! Hidan runs by and says..

"JESUS WOMAN HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO POP OUT THESE KIDS!" He asks in disbelief.

I gape at him while Sasori is glaring, what happened to the love here will I ever know. I walk over to him Calmly and hold tightly to the little kid, and kick Hidan in the balls and the little kids do the same. Hidan who is in so much pain yells out in horror as I put the perfume on him and the little baby tries to grab him. Heh I won't let him!

As we make our way to the air freshener section, I look over to the camera and say with the kid in my arms pulling on my hair, hard.

"Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners!" I yell ecclesiastically as I put the baby, which his name is Daisuke, in the front of the cart. And the 2 little girls, are clinging to Sasori's legs. I chuckle, and the 4 boys, there Quadruplets and 9 years old, interesting right? There all well behaved and happy to be part of this.

As we rush to the Auto Department, I give each of the boys one kind of air freshener and a lot, which I got a map of the Auto Department from a guy who is addicted to my perfume. As we all go and start spraying this place is starting to smell very fruity, and I can hear something dripping, loudly, I start spilling the perfume all over the tires. Sasori is filming this with the little girls still on his legs, I twitch, we need another Car.. I kick that thought outta my mind and about 10 minutes later the other kids are back.

"Now that we are done here.." Suddenly a man comes over and we dodge and he is wondering what has happened to his precious tires. I roll my eyes as we walk over to Beauty and Cosmetics.

"Nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics!" I walk over to the combs and grab a step stool. And start brushing Sasori's hair trying to find his part, over his very messy hair. Lots of knots too.

"You think the guys are done chasing Sakura yet Hun?" I ask making his hair all fancy. I throw the comb on the other side.

"Naw, that perfume really works.." He smirks

"Than why aren't you chasing her...?" I ask weirdly.

"Because I sprayed you with it while you were asleep last night.." he smirked.

"WHAT THE H---" I almost yell remembering the little kids right by us. I slap Sasori and get one of the nine year old s.

About an hour later I had used all the brushes and combs and stared at all the hair, It took extra people but we did it! Not to mention we all got kicked out and I was waiting for the guys to get outside.

I had put all the little kids in the back of the Van. Hoping everyone could squeeze for them not to mention we had to buy a car seat -.-" Me and Sasori were outside talking randomly.

"That cloud looks like Me!" I yelled looking at a cloud that looked like spilled milk.

"No it looks like me!"

"ME!

"No way ME!

"MINEEEE DUMBASS!" I yelled and hit him over the head. Then I noticed Konan and Arekushisu walking outside.

"AREKU KO!!" I yelled and hugged them.

"GUESS WHAT!" I screamed

"What.." They said boredly

"I HAD 7 KIDS IN THE PAST 4 HOURS!" I yelled

"Oh co- WAIT WHAT?!?!?!?!?" They screamed together.

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" they screamed at me.

"Hush! Daisuke is sleeping" I scolded them.

"You already NAMED THEM?!?" They yelled lower this time.

"YEP, Sasori is awesome in bed.." I smirked at them, and they gaped at me.

"You're bro is gonna be pissed.." They looked at me with concern.

"Naw you're just jealous that I lost my virginity to a hot guy.." I looked over to Sasori who was a deep scarlet, aww he really wants to make babies with me xD!

They gaped at me in shock and Horror.

"You guys seriously just believed that?" I asked bursting out laughing.

"Sure maybe in a few years I'd lose that but not when I am 16 GOSH!" I yelled at them laughing hysterically.

"They are really just the kids that I'm babysitting for some lady." They didn't believe me tho.. nope they didn't at all.

After about 40 minutes later, they guys all come out, with Sakura on Hidan's back, with her hair all messed up and sleeping.

I run over to them and drop kick them other than Hidan in the middle of the street, Saku was precious Cargo xD

"You better of not of raped her.." I warned him and his face turned Pale..

"OMG YOU DID?!?!" I screamed and grabbed Sakura from him. And ran to the car and put her in the front seat, threw the rest of them in the middle seats, away from the children. And left Hidan at the store. I was scared to death, Hidan RAPED SAKURA! I was driving.. Wait holy SHIT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE. I immediately pulled over to another wall mart and parked in an empty lot.

I breathed scared to death. Sasori who sat in the middle of me and Sakura stared at me questionably. I stared at him and said 3 words.

"Hidan. Raped. SAKURA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs scaring Daisuke causing him to cry. I immediately jumped over the guys and picked up Daisuke cradling him in my arms. The 9 year olds stared at me scared.

"Someone was raped?!" They yelled at the same time scaring Daisuke more. I stared at them and nodded while trying to calm Daisuke down.

I opened the car door, all the kids filed out and Sasori jumped out too. I woke up Sakura with a baby carrier in the front of me. She looked at me scared and started crying. OMG IT IS REAL! But then I stared at her and then to Sasori.

"_**Best friends through thick and through thin."**_ They all stared at me singing and Daisuke starting laughing, the guys woke up in horror knowing what I was doing.

"_**If you cry, I cry" I cried.**_

"_**If you fight, I got you're back" Heck I didn't help you!**_

"_**If you trip, I'll catch you as you fall" Heck I dropped you because you were to heavy!**_

"_**If you jump off a bridge" Heck wait for me tooo~**_

"_**If you get raped..GOD ILL GET RAPED TOO!" **_

I gave Sakura Daisuke, and fung myself at Sasori who didn't see it coming.

"RAPE ME!" Everyone burst out laughing even Sakura who chuckled, the little kids were cowering in fear behind Sakura.

After about an Hour trying to get me off Sasori, we were back in the next store, Sakura told me Hidan didn't really rape her I twitched.

"SO I ALMOST HAD..." whisper whisper "WITH SASORI BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GET RAPED?!  
AND I SANG THAT WORTHLESS SONG I SANG WITH YOU WITH SASGAY WHEN HE BROKE UP WITH YOU!?!?" I screamed.

Heh it was good while it lasted, I smirked, I was holding up my insanity just fine thank you very much!

I looked at Pein's hair and said..

"Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "...I'm Batman. Come, Robin--to the Batcave!" I went into the store with Daisuke, and bought a Woman Batman costume, and gave Daisuke a bat costume, while one of the 9 year olds, His name is Matt, gave him a Robin Costume and I got a KONOHIGH blanket and draped it over my shoulders once I changed Daisuke into his Costume.

When I came out It felt weird as I jumped out into the middle of the store. Causing screams, Couldn't help the fact I was this smexi.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH AND PLUTO! IM BATMAN! COME ROBIN—TO THE BATCAVE!" I marched with Daisuke flapping his little Wings giggling . I smirked as I walked over to the Toilet Paper Aisle.

I looked out to the Mouthwatering Pein and his Hair. Sasori grabbed the Camera and kneed Pein, he fell down in Pain. I laughed as I looked at the Camera.

"TP AS MUCH AS THE STORE AS POSSIBLE!" I opened a Toilet paper package threw one at everyone on the guys, the little girls clinging to Sasori's legs again. So I opened antoher Package and tape one edge of the toilet paper to a pole and threw the toilet paper all the way to the Electronics. And repeated this five times. Arekushisu was being a dumbass so I kicked her out of the group till later when I needed this chick again, she wasn't high on skittles that is why!

After we were done, we had thrown toilet paper all over the store, and then we got a ticket from the police asking to clean all this crap up tonight, and we had to continue our list so we told them about it. They said yes:O YES !

We already threw random things over aisles, so I skipped that one. I looked at Sasori's hand again and said..

"Play with the calculators so that they all spell "hell" upside down!" And so here I marched with Matt, hand in Hand with Daisuke clinging to my arm. People were staring at us like we were idiots. When we got to the calculators we spent an hour doing all that. It was boring actually other than me breaking 17 of them being frustrated. Here is what it was like..

"DAMN!"

"CRAP!"

"SHIT!"

"F___"

"________________ __________ __________ _______ ______"

And so on yes it was the worst moment for the kids.. I almost felt sorry for them but NOPE I DONT FEEL NO SYMPATHY!

So we all sat on the ground and I looked at Sasori's hand and said.

"When someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"" So we waited there until a lady came up to us and asked..

"Do you need any help..?" She asked us all.

All of us began to cry loudly and we all said at once..

"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME/US ALONE!" we screamed and she silently walked away.

The last one for the day, we all sighed because it was 12:00 at night, sadly. And the mother picked up the kids, but she left Daisuke with me and explained he was my little brother and kidnapped him from my mom.

I slapped my head and yelled.

"THAT IS WHY MOMMY DIDN'T BRING HOME HER BABY AND IS ALWAYS CRYING!" I cried and tried to attack the woman, but she left.

I sighed sadly and clung onto Daisuke. And looked up for the last one, I was sweating a lot because this place was so hot at night, since it was summer.

"When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!"" I watched as Areku left, and so that left me, Sakura and Konan left.

I looked over to some employee's leaving. I jumped up with Daisuke in my arms jumped infront of them screaming "RED ROVER!" And thus started our game of red rover which would be included in the next chapter xD As a exclusive..

I was sent back to the car from exhaustion and fed Daisuke with a bottle. Me Konan and Sakura passed out in the backseat that night. While a fight for us was just beginning xD

**END OF CHAPPIE 3**

**How did you like that people?! I hope you luffles it, I'll be updating breakaway sometime this weekend xD**

**I LOVE YOU ALLL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :D**

**Hey Peeps, Sorry for the Delay, I've had Major Writers Block and hated everything I wrote, But today I finally was lifted from my Burden! Very sorry :'( thanks for the comments too :D I love you all! Well strike out truckers, they scare the hell outta me! Oh Btw Red Rover will be INCLUDED at the End of the story in a Bonus Chapter :D Bonus Chappie 1! Who knows xD I love youu! **

"_Rooren Takashi, You arrested on Charges of Assault." said the Prison guard._

"_But I didn't do anything!" I screamed._

"_What you did over the past few weeks, have been utterly, disgraceful." He answered._

_I stopped breathing, Why didn't I stop doing something like that over summer.. God how I hated myself! Someone god dammit save me!_

I woke up with a start, beads of sweat pouring down my face. And I realized we were still in the Car, damn! What a nightmare, god. I looked over to Konan and Sakura, and realized something, we did drop my little brother off last night? Yeah I think we did.

I kicked Hidan in the Balls, and he flew back, punched the hell out of Deidara, smirked at me, and ran off into the Sunrise, making Indian sounds.

"Shit what got him messed up?" I blinked, and smiled and jumped into the Drivers seat, what's wrong with Driving Illegally? And I pressed on the Gas,slapped Sasori over the head, and he automatically did that to everyone else in the car! I felt the glares in the Back of my Head.

I drove straight to the next walmart. Today we will NOT get kicked out of the rest of the Walmarts, we already have. Since my Uncle owns this walmart, we will like totally wreck the place!

**(My Readers I am tired of Making long short Stories, So I deicded I will break this up in Tiny little Subheadings :D) **

**Look right into the security camera, and use it as a mirror while you pick your nose.**

How hard could this be? I mean really? How hard can picking your nose in the Security Camera be? Well guess what, it is harder than it looks. First of all is finding a camera low enough so you can actually see yourself..

"Not this one!" CRASH! SCREAM!

"Hell no not this one!" CRASH! SCREAM! OW!

"Sorry! Oh cool! It's shiny! AH!" OW! HELP! SCREAM!

"Dear lord! Rooren stop it Smart Ass! You're hurting yourself!" Help! Crash! Scream! Yell! EEP!

"FOUND ONE!" A chorus of Yays! OW! SCREAM!

"Now Listen up Starstruck Pervs!"

"WERE NOT STARSTUCK!"

"Heh keep telling yourselves that freaks.."

:O

"Ya I just went there!"

"Now! On the count of three we will all Pick our Noses! Pein are you gonna get this or not? Because I don't see how Girls are more popular than USH!" I sent a glare his way.

:O

"Ya shocking right?" I whistle and he falls over, kicks Hidan in the Balls again.. And Hidan runs off into the store with a Axe.. Should we go stop him?

Naw, He is a Big Boy! That freak of nature can take care of himself! No matter how hot he is.. I whistle, and Sakura whacks me over the head.

Sasori just gives me the death glare, since when is he the pushy jealous over controlling type..? Oh well!

"Uno!" Everyone gets Readyo!

"Uh Two!

"Tres!" They all pick their noses expect me! I squealed and laughed like nut. They all sweat drop..

"What is so funny?" Asked Konan,confused.

"I don't know!" And then a gay child was born!

Uchiha Madara stood in the Door, no Mask, but his TWIN capital TWIN, what is Twin a Capital? Oh well! Is wearing the mask, and is in Handcuffs.... Twitch Twitch Twitch..

"MADARA!!!" I squeak and jump off stage, smack Sasori's Nose, and glomp Madara. I think I'm suffocating him, because I don't think Boys are supposed to turn Orange..

"Tobi Too! FAMILY!" I squealed, and I literally heard.. _The Killer Twins are back.. _And I hugged them once again, and I danced around the store, and something weird happened.

"What the hell are you wearing.."

O.O oh shit..

**Take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men.**

My Partners in Crime are.. Madara! Since he likes Battefields! So he assigned me to G.I Joes, and he got X-Men much to my displeasure..

So I decided to make this interesting, I grabbed the Lego's, glue, a toy blimp, with a remote control, and a Computer!

I typed in " Come Watch the G.I JOES! Win Against the Weak X-Men!" And gave Tobi the Controls.. Really Bad Idea if you ask me..

I heard Millions of Screams, Helps, Yelp!, AH!!

And I put Together a 1 story castle! With words like 'YOU SUCK HOBOS!' 'Eat my awesomeness!'

And then I set up the battlefield.. Yes I set up the Battlefield, and they all were guarding the Castle other than the G.I Joes with ropes! They stood about an Inch away from the X-men!

And here I stood, in my Smexi G.I Joe Outfit! I heard peoples droll hit the ground, Woo! Now I know what to wear for Halloween.. I smiled as I looked down at my cannon that I filled with REAL cannon power and a REAL cannon ball that will act as a bullet.. Woo!

And so.. let the battle Begin!

**Take bets on the battle described above? **

**Put A Tally Mark Under the Team YOU Want to Win!**

**X-Men! G.I Joes!!!**

10! 20!

"WOO! Told you Madara! Smexiness Beats ALL!"I smirked at the GAPING Madara.

"Ya it does, now take that shitty stuff off and get a CLOTHES CHANGE! I will NOT have my little sister wearing something so revealing in public.." He growled at me and I sweat dropped.

"Anyway how did you get out of jail?" I asked Tobi suspiciously.

"They let me off on a warning.. But the Cuffs wont unlock for the rest of the day so.. I called Madara with my feets!" he smiled and put his feet above his head.. I sweat dropped.

"Tobi you dork! Really? You assault someone and then you get let off on a WARNING?!?!"

**While handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are. Act as spastic as possible.!**

Me and Madara were checking out guns, Pein just a short Distance away watching us while kicking things off shelves. Smart right? Heck yes it is! Not to mention I might just swoon over Pein.. No idea why?

"Do you know where the Anti-depressants are?" I asked smiling to the gun clerk.

"Do you have a pony?!"

"Where the hell is my magical pony?!"

'You mean a Unicorn?'

"Hell NOES! They don't have dos dumb thingys on their foreheads! They had RAINBOW TAILS get it right jackass!"

"DANCE DANCE FREAKS! DANCE WITH ME!! Woo! Medicine!"

"WOO DOGGY THAT WAS A HOT ONE!"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY ANTI-DEPRESSANTS! O M G! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?!?"

"OH MY GOD WHERE ARE MY DEPRESSANTS!?! GOD SAVE ME!"

"OWWIE! I CUT MYSELF GOD I BLAME YOU MADARA!"

"MADARA I LOVES YOU!"

"SASORI I HATE YOU! I DO NOT WANT TO DATE YOU!"

"PEIN YOUR HOT!"

"KISAME YOUR ABBS ARE AMAZING!"

"HIDAN IS A PEDOPHILE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM NOT DEPRESSED?!? DOES MY SMILEY FACE NOT GIVE IT AWAY!?!"

"AGH GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!"

"OH MY GOSH! MY PONY IS BACK!"

"OH MY I THINK I CAN'T STOP RANTING, SHIT OMG ITS JASHIN-SAMA! HIDAN COME HERE!"

"JASHIN-SAMA! GET ME MY ANTI-DEPRESSANTS!"

"UGH I CAN'T STOP YELLING NOOOOOOO—"

"MMPH!" I made a weird sound as I was tackled the ground, Camera shown in my face.

"Rooren, I think that's enough.." Pein answered, Bluntly. A emotion of amusement was shown on his face.

"So am I really hot?" He chuckled.

"Hmmph! I was just ranting don't get your hopes up.."

"Get your ass off her!" I heard Sasori yell.

"Jealous Much!?! Why don't you go date Sakura or something?!" I screamed randomly.

"Does anything in the last chapters mean anything for you??!?!" He yelled.

"HELL NO! That was my period talking! (cough cough.. Cricket cricket) What?" I whined loudly, and the whole store was quiet. And Sasori was pissed.

"I this realtionship is like so TOTALLY Over." He yelled at me.

"Yeah now you can date Deidei! Isn't that wondiful!" He blinked, Face Reddened. God I just found out the guy I dated is GAY!!

Twitch Twitch. "Eep? I guess I had like a 3 day relationship? Well atleast it wasn't a Hour!" I yelled happily and squealed and kicked the nearest person. My Uncle.

"Uh Uh.. H-H-Hi Uncle Ray..." I stuttered, Uh Oh Punishment!

"Warning 1!" He yelled angrily.

Shit, I think we won't last ..

**While no one's watching quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the doors of the rest room.**

Easy Enough Right? I whistled as me and Madara quietly switched the Signs. And smirked, as a Women and her Children ran into the Men's Room here is what happened..

OWWIE! CRASH! SCREAM!

"GET OFF ME!" CRASH! SCREAM! PUNCH!

"MOMMY!" CRASH! SCREAM! PUNCH! SLAP! BAM!

"RUN CHILDREN!" CRASH! SCREAM! BAM!

"MOM!" SCREAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

I stood in shock, and fear at what just happened. And then I started Laughing..

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY ANTI-DEPRESSANTS!?!? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY OMG WHERE THEY! GOD I NEED MY DEPRESSANTS! HELP ME!"

"GOD HELP ME NOW?!?" I screamed as the man who shot the Children and the Mother pointed a gun at my face. I twitched.

Twitch..

BAM! POW! PUNCH!

OWWIE! CRASH!

EEP!

All of us in the room started laughing it was because of this one simple problem. My mouth.

"HIDAN YOU JACKASS! DROP THE GUN NOW!"

"HIDAN IS A PEDOPHILE! HIDAN IS A PEDOPHILE!"

"HIDAN DROP IT NOW!"

"MOTHER F*****! MOTHER FUC*** FUC**S!"

Isn't my Language Colorful! And I bet the children would never forget my Language! Hehe!

That was weird..

"Rooren, What did I tell you? Get that slutty outfit off!" Yelled Madara!

(Btw no one was really, shot , so hehe!)

**Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from ''Mission: Impossible."**

DUM! DUM! DUM!

Dum.. Dumm... Dummm..

Dummm! Dummm! Dumm!

Dum.. Dum.. Dum..

Dummm! Dummm! Dummm!

Dum.. Dum.. Dumm..!

DUM! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUM!

I hummed loudly, pretending to be a ninja, sneaking through the forests.

I back flipped into a moving cart, and flew out before the owner could notice.

I hung behind the TV wall, watching one clerk, with smoke bombs in one threw with all my might.

"MONKEY SEE MONKEY DOO!" I screamed and the rest of the people threw smoke bombs at her, and I smirked.

"OH LOOK A DUCK!" And I ran off.

"Rooren why do I have to keep telling you! Get some coverable clothes!

I was wearing white shorts, and a orange tank top with a sun on it. I growled at him.

"More like NAGGING!" I screamed madly and ran away laughing.

**Attempt to fit into very large gym bags.**

I stood before the bags with a smirk on my face.

I was going to fit!

"Okay Pein.." I said taping the camera on his head.

"You will zip up the Bag, and throw try to check me out at the check out line mkay?"

"Kay." He said smirking.

**O.O **

"Whats up with you're face.." I asked questionably as I was in a fettle position inside the bag.

"Oh nothing." And it went all dark, the only thing I could see was shadows of people. And the fact that I was being lifted above the air.

"Damn you're heavier than you look!"

"Shut it." I said dangerously.

As I heard the little "Beeps" of the check out line stuff, I was put on this little rolling thing. It feels weirder than you'd think it would feel. OMG IT FEELS LIKE SNOW!

I eeped, and when I felt the Lady pick me up, and unzipped the bag and I jumped out.

"WOO PON-- Wait you're not my pony, who the hell are you?!?" I screamed.

"Grr.." She glared at me and Pein and I screamed and ran all the way back to the back of the store!

And he just walked.

**Attempt to fit others into very large gym bags.**

I stuffed Pein,Kakazu, Tobi and Madara in a HUGE Gym bag.

And smirked, it was midnight and almost time to go home, I wonder what will happen if I leave them here until morning..

Hehe.. I smirked as I gathered up the rest of the guys, and girls. And walked out into the Car.

I swear I could hear there screams all the way to my Mom's House.

**WOO! I finally got it done! YES! **


End file.
